As She Held Their Hearts
by Michy821
Summary: The packet said it would be a place of learning but Sakura didn't expect this. "Great, the pedophile is back." "You know if you stick your tongue in the freezer it will stick" "Itachi give me back my bra." SakuxMulti AU
1. Her World

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any relation to it.**

**Summary: College, an institute dedicated to expanding the young ones' minds and revolving around education, at least that is what the big fancy packet said. To Sakura, its all about roommates that are a bit crazy and have drinking problems, friends that aren't really that much help, and a her best friend's cousin who is from her past. She runs away from it all and finds that all of the boys hold her heart but what she doesn't know is their hearts are in her hands, tightly wedged in.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>As She Held Their Hearts<strong>

**Chapter 1: What Her World is Like**

* * *

><p>"I do not have a drinking problem, Sakura." the young man snapped, he was quite angry. So he had a couple of good, hardy drinks with the guys. That hardly called for his roommate to have a grueling argument with him. Though, he had to admit, she looked pretty right now. He wondered why she was so dressed up in a red flowing dress and heels. They made her look a little taller but she was still petite. None the less, she had a gorgeous face and-<p>

"Yes you do, Deidara" Sakura stated, bring Sasori back to reality. She was pointing at his drink in disgust. She hated this habit so much. She was out of town and he threw a huge 'End of Summer Party' and got wasted. Then, she had to clean _his_ mess up. "You're on your sixthteen drink and you don't look like you're stopping anytime soon"

"You are right; I don't plan on giving up my drinking right now or ever." Deidara slurred out, he was still a bit tipsy from the drinks and was strutting over to the fridge. His staggering gait was the only clue he was drunk as his face was flat as a board. He reminded Sakura of their other roommate who was bound to come in here with _another_ lousy girl.

Sakura sometimes hated who she had to room with. Deidara was constant drinking, and out partying with his fraternity's members. She believed they were called the 'Akatsuki' and they partied all over campus. What was even worse was that they were all handsome, except for the one girl with them. Sakura had absolutely no idea why Konan would even hang out with these guys. She was a cousin withe the fraternity leader. Sakura didn't really know them well. She tended to drift away from her roommates and their crazy friends.

Sakura saw Deidara get yet another cool drink from the fridge. He already had that 'high on whatever, but it's got to be good' look and he was just opening another can when somebody swiped it from him.

"Hey, Deidara thanks for the drink." Itachi smoothly said as he chugged down his friend's beloved drink. Itachi was wearing a black, expensive-looking suit that was disheveled and his ties loosened. The second button on Itachi's shirt was undone and then put on the first's place. He had a staggering girl at his left arm that held a wide, drunken grin as she laughed at her_ date's_ actions. Itachi hadn't really planned to go out with her but she had spiked his drink but she was stupid enough to drink part of the spiked drink herself. Sakura was horridly disgusted with the woman as she was wearing highly revealing clothing and was attempting to pull off Itachi's pants. Sakura wasn't very surprised at the scene. It happened almost every weekend she wasn't here.

Itachi and Deidara would go out and drink while she would give them support from the hangovers. Deidara loved those wild nights; they served the best stuff, the good stuff. Itachi, in a drunken state, would try to pick up girls and very easily too. Deidara often wondered if Itachi was some sort of supernatural being because

_How the hell was Itachi getting laid more than him, with a different girl every time!_

It just wasn't right.

"I am going to kill you, slowly" Deidara hissed out and tackled Itachi, he was probably still high of the alcohol but he didn't really care at the moment.

Sakura sighed deeply and went to the fridge to get something to eat, she had a feeling that they would be hungry after their little brawl and she wanted to make them a hot dinner and crush some Tylenol with water. They were a total pain, her roommates, but they were still good guys.

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up to the sound of rustling beside her small form, it felt warm and she cuddled against it. She tightly wrapped and wove her arms around it as if it were a pillow. She nudged her hair and head into the warmth softly and sighed in relaxation. Then, her pillow chuckled at her. Sakura noticed it was a low, soft chuckle and she wouldn't have heard it if not for it being her pillow's words. But that statement didn't sit well with her and she rose up her head in annoyance. She didn't like that her pillow was laughing at her, for whatever reason. She slowly twitched her nose and opened her eyes as a blurs of white and red settled down. She looked up to the face of Deidara and looked at the position she was in. Her head shook back and forth. She did an eleven-take, instead of double take which was just for one time.<p>

She finally came to her senses and immediately pushed Deidara away.

"Well, it seemed that you were enjoying it too." Deidara chuckled as he picked himself up from the floor. He enjoyed seeing her reactions all the time, they were quite...amusing. He often ruffled her feathers just to annoy her. She was a little robin just waiting to be set free with emotion.

"Well, uh...um...that is to say...Ahhhh!" Sakura screamed in frustration and annoyance as she fumbled to find the right words at the moment. The summer eat was getting to her, and it was totally rotting her brain. She does not like Deidara, and her sleeping with him was a great and huge mistake. That was all that it was.

She wavered for a very brief second before attempting to shove Deidara through the door.

"Okay, I get it, just stop shoving me." Deidara said as he attempted to push against the short pinkette. "Hey...HEY...Don't push me through ther-"

Sakura froze in shock as time just seemed to flow by them. She stuttered and fumbled with apologies and sorries directed toward Deidara .She finally came to her surroundings and helped him off the cold ground. He had hit the door frame directly and put his hand his face in the agony of pain. Deidara went out of the room to collect his thoughts; he also didn't like the thought of Sakura seeing him in a weak spot.

When Sakura had closed the door behind him she sighed heavily and dropped her seemingly heavy arms to the sides of her body. She leaned on the wooden door for supprot and put a hand on it. She waited a moment to see if everything was perfectly quiet before standing up straight and tall. She had to go change into something appropriate before going to Itachi's room. She had figured he was having headaches and needed some aspirin. Itachi was a whole different person when drunk.

Sakura gave a gentle hum and she walked happily down the long hallway to Itachi's room. There was a stilled peacful quiet and he was probably asleep with that girl at his side. No doubt that he would try to shove the girl out. Sakura felt sorry for whoever the girl was.

* * *

><p>Itachi Uchiha did not like mornings.<p>

In fact, he loathed them to the point of committing suicide sometimes. It wasn't the drinking and the hangover that was the problem, though they were quite annoying and tedious. It was the girls he rings home after being in that drunken stage. He really never wanted to sleep with them; he just wanted to relieve some stress. His father was putting so much pressure on him to join the police force after college and now that his brother was joining him, it was all so complicated in his life. But when in his drunken fazes he became quite...flirtatious.

But back to the present, this was a problem.

"Hey Baby~" The girl he had slept with the previous night sang out seductively. HE could cringe at the thought of sleeping with her. She had make-up smeared all over her face, her hair was a tangled mess, and she basically looked 10 years younger than what she looked like last night. She attempted to hug him and bring him closer to her but Itachi refused and grabbed her arm couldn't even remember her name, was it Karrie, Karoline? Well, it didn't really matter anyway. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

He attempted to shove her out the door so he could live on with his life. She amazingly grasped onto the doorway and hung on as if it were for her life. Itachi just kept pulling with a blank face; this was definitely going to be a problem. He finally managed to pull her from his room and shove her out of their front door. He ignored the desperate calls of love and banging on the door, eventually they subsided and he walked silently back to his room.

He closed the door behind him and ruffled his hair in annoyance, those hangover headaches are finally kicking in. He wished he could be like Deidara, he amazingly didn't have hangover after drinking, he was so lucky.

A knock on the door resounded in his ears and he turned around to open the door. There stood Sakura holding aspirin, water, and a gentle smile.

"I thought you could use this." She said as she smiled, she wanted to make sure he was okay.

Never mind, Itachi loved mornings.

* * *

><p>Sakura suited up and headed to class along with Itachi. Deidara had decided to sleep in, happy cloud racing yawned slightly before getting a good gripon its handle.<p>

Sakura opened the door and was greeted by super tight hug.

Sakura sighed at the hug and Itachi looked on in annoyance to his relative.

Great, the pedophile is back.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review.<strong>


	2. What We Call Daily Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any relation to it.**

**Summary: College, an institute dedicated to expanding the young ones' minds and revolving around education, at least that is what the big fancy packet said. To Sakura, its all about roommates that are a bit crazy and have drinking problems, friends that aren't really that much help, and a her best friend's cousin who is from her past. She runs away from it all and finds that all of the boys hold her heart but what she doesn't know is their hearts are in her hands, tightly wedged in.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>As She Held Their Hearts<strong>

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

><p><em>Sakura suited up and headed to class along with Itachi. Deidara had decided to sleep in, happy cloud racing yawned slightly before getting a good grip on its handle.<em>

_Sakura opened the door and was greeted by super tight hug._

_Sakura sighed at the hug and Itachi looked on in annoyance to his relative._

_Great, the pedophile is back._

* * *

><p>Itachi Uchiha never did appreciate his uncle's wild stories of the police force. In fact, in his mind neither did Sakura. Right at this second, Madara Uchiha, uncle of Itachi Uchiha was talking excessively about his stories, that always seemed to star the egotistical uncle, himself. The only reason that Itachi was sitting at this table, trying to ignore him with his twitching left eye, was because Sakura was persuaded by Madara to come. Of course, Itachi had to come too.<p>

After all, what kind of pedo-bear uncle of Itachi would bring his nephew's poor, sweet, and innocent roommate out to the most romantic spot on campus for "time to catch up"?

Madara was definitely that type of pedo-bear.

Sakura on the other hand was having a grand time, as she smiled gently at the older man. He was making grand arm gestures to convey what had happened at that time. Sakura laughed at his jokes and sighed as another story was finished. She, unlike the tall man standing to her right, enjoyed Madara's over dramatic displays of storytelling ad merriment. Although Sakura did enjoy spending time with Madara, she did hesitate when asked to go out with him today.

Madara was know as a bit of a player, sleeping with countless women. And with all do respect, Sakura wasn't very surprised when she found out this little fact.

Luckily he convinced her to go by telling her it was just a friendly outing so they could talk about what each other had missed in each others absence.

Which meant that Madara would do all the talking.

Sakura turned her head slightly to the right to face Itachi. He looked slightly annoyed by his uncle's presence on campus. Sakura wondered why he was so hateful toward is uncle, after all he would beat and verbally abuse him constantly when he was around. He even went so far as to knock him unconscious and drive him all the way back to the Uchiha residence.

That was a 15 hour drive away.

Sakura Haruno would always ponder and question these thoughts on her strange roommate's relationship with his Uncle Madara Uchiha. She stood there still, thinking about this great dilemma, while Madara continued talking, not realizing she wasn't listening.

Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts when a warm feeling crept up her thigh. Her head immediately went toward it's owner who had a seductive smile on him face and a hazy looking his eye that made him look high on drugs. Sakura grabbed a butter knife that was peaceful sitting next to her unused napkin, and place it in her hand.

"Madara, I have a knife, I won't hesitate to cut off your fingers, so remove your hand immediately." Sakura said through gritted teeth as she restrained herself from stabbing him.

Itachi's eyes shot up and he grabbed his uncle in a vice grip from the shoulder as he said him good-byes to Sakura, who was left standing at their table wondering what the heck had just happened.

Sakura always thought that the Uchiha were strange.

* * *

><p>Sakura was very surprised when she walked into her class for acting. She never really wanted to take this class anyway. Her best friend Ino had manipulated her into it and she was forced into this group of guys. Luckily, one of the boys was a good friend of hers.<p>

His name was Sasuke Uchiha and he had been good friends with Sakura since high school. Back then, Sakura had a crush on him and would constantly flood him with anonymous notes of love and affection. But he declined each one of her notes by simply throwing them out. It broke Sakura's heart but she realized that this was maybe a good thing. She could finally have some time to study and become the top student. That's all that mattered now.

Sakura resumed her thoughts as she stared at the…interesting scene before her.

A boy in her group named Neji was dressed up head-to-toe in a girly dress and bow heels. The dress was a pale, creamy color of champagne with lightly dusted pink bows. There was delicate detailing that looked professionally hand-stitched, on the rims of the dress. He was in gold heels that were about one inch and rose him to a even taller stature.

The dress was beautiful, to a girl.

But to Neji Hyuga, it was nightmare just waiting to happen.

And apparently dreams can come true.

"Sakura stop staring. Please just stop staring." Neji whispered as rosy bunches of red scoured his entire face causing his pale skin to turn to that of a tomato. He was thoroughly embarrassed to have Sakura see him in a dress, he expected her not to come as she didn't arrive in the morning with Itachi. Sakura came closer to inspect him further in the dress. "Sakura I can expla-"

Neji was ready to proceed to explain that since she had not come in the morning they needed to replace the leading lady with another person. This was a group of boys so of course they chose the most...feminine-looking person of the group...Neji.

They had all surrounded him and made a sneak attack forcing him into this ridiculous outfit.

It was so hot. He had his regular clothes on under and he was sweating constantly.

But that wasn't the reason he was sweating now.

Sakura interrupted his explanation by raising a single finger to his lips causing them to snapped together like glue.

"It is okay, I completely understand." Sakura said as she eased her finger off his lips causing a slight tingling sensation to run through Neji. Funny thing was, he didn't really mind.

"You do?" Neji asked in curiosity, could she really have deducted the whole basic situation in one grasp of the scene. If so, then Neji was fairly impressed with Sakura. He also felt a tinge of relief, he did not know why though. Why should he care what she thought of her.

"Yes, Yes of course." Sakura stated waving her hand back and forth in complete understanding. She then opened her eyes and smiled at Neji. "It is nothing to be ashamed of,"

Neji then sighed in content, everything could be normal and she probably wouldn't tell anyone about this. But he had to wonder, if only the tiniest bit, why did she put her words into such a strange form.

"I mean, I know a lot of people who cross-dress"

"Yes, well I-what?" He said the last part in choked surprise, is that what she thought about him?

"Oh my-what time is it?" Sakura replied in haste, ingnoring Neji's confused expression. "2:30? No way!"

Sakura left immediately, leaving Neji in the dress, with a pained espression.

"I am _not_ a cross-dresser!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, short chapter huh?<strong>


	3. Not A lot of Romance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any relation to it.**

**Summary: College, an institute dedicated to expanding the young ones' minds and revolving around education, at least that is what the big fancy packet said. To Sakura, it's all about roommates that are a bit crazy and have drinking problems, friends that aren't really that much help, and a her best friend's cousin who is from her past. She runs away from it all and finds that all of the boys hold her heart but what she doesn't know is their hearts are in her hands, tightly wedged in.**

**As She Held Their Hearts**

**Chapter 3:Not A lot of Romance**

* * *

><p>Ino Yamanka extremely hated looking into her past. Not because it was boring , in fact it was far from it. Her family lineage was filled with gorgeous women and the men were strong. So no it wasn't about the boring history, it was about her own fears of what she would find. Ino, like many average woman had a couple of skeletons in the closet. They are all smashed into storage along with last season's pumps she bought when they were trendy.<p>

Some were of past boyfriend troubles.

"What the Hell!" Marvin cried out as he looked out to the side of his apartment building. When Ino found out he was cheating on her from Sakura who Marvin tried to 'feel up' and he wasn't drunk, Ino was always quite creative.

A billboard was neatly placed on the side of the building and it read:

_Dear Marvin,_

_Our relationship is not working out. We both know that._

_But, what you don't know is I know about Karin. That two-faced, no good, unfaithful, immoral, sneaky, rotten slut that is and will always be…_

**_You._**

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_Ino (your official ex-girlfriend)_

_P.S: This is coming out of **your** bank account. _

A week later he came crawling back to her. She decided to humor him and go out on one last date with him. Turns out that he hasn't been getting many dates because all the woman in the town have seen it and know he cheated on her. He came back to ask her to take it down. Her response went something like this:

"You are such a *********! You really ******* think that I would ******* do that for you ************. Really sometimes you can be such a ********* ******* ******! ****!"

Give or take a couple of words.

If that was bad you should have seen her last job interview.

_"You know what screw you!" Ino screeched out as she stormed out of the office passing right by her good friend. Sakura looked at her with wide eyes as she quickly followed her out the door where the press buzzed around them like bees to honey._

_Sakura loved her friend Ino to death. But she could also compare Ino's moments that needed anger management to that of a hurricane. Both caused mass destruction in their wake, damaged real working citizens' jobs, caused emotional trauma, and forced Sakura to clean up after them._

_Well, the hurricane didn't make Sakura explain everything to the press so she might as well count that as one point for that team. On the other hand as a gag she had a hurricane named after Ino so…maybe it did count._

_Ino had a long day so she may have been in the wrong when she exploded at the contractor for asking if she like cream with her coffee._

_Yeah, that one was a hard one for Sakura to explain._

Furthermore, it was safe to say Ino had a lot of reasons why she didn't like to stroll down memory lane.

But she never minded racing down Sakura's.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sakura, I was going through a couple of your things in my dorm room and I was wondering if you could explain a couple of things." Ino said as she peeked into Sakura's room. They boys had gone for a round of drinks celebrating whatever.<p>

"Uh, Yeah sure" Sakura said uncertainly. Ino had a special way of digging down deep to find the true gossip. She said it was just a hobby but Sakura knows that when you break into a celebrity's house and try to force them into telling you if they really had a high-fatty food just before their runway show in Milan, you seriously need to consider your options of becoming a FBI agent.

"So, who is this hot guy." Ino said slyly as she pointed to a picture of Sakura laughing with a young black-haired man. He was tall and a bit muscular, he had jet black hair and the signiture eyes of the Uchiha family. From the way he dressed to face of an angel that most Uchiha men seemed to have he was most certainly a real catch.

Sakura looked at the picture in horror before plastering a fake smile on her face.

"Oh that, that's nobody. Hehe, now give me that picture please." Sakura said while advancing towards her oblivious friend looking at the man in admiration.

"You didn't answer my question." Ino practically sang out in a sing-song voice that she gave out to basically annoy people. It worked, it sure did work.

"Okay look, he is not somebody I want to talk about right now." Sakura said as she changed tactics, she knew she was kinda lying but she needed to get that picture. If she didn't she may have to use more drastic measures. And that was something she really hoped she would have to do, especially since it was concerning her best friend.

"Oh I get it, he and you must have gone through a nasty break up." Ino said as she dramatically covered her mouth in suspense at her 'realization' about her friend and the mystery man.

"Um, sure. Oh, Yeah!" Sakura said in a guilty tone that Ino didn't seem to notice. That would work.

"Well, Okay. Man, that's such a boring reason." Ino sighed as she gave back the picture to Sakura. But before the picture reached Sakura's hands Ino pulled it back because she had noticed something. "Hey, there is some numbers on the back."

"Oh, that's just...the date it was taken" Sakura exclaimed as she snatched away the picture from Ino's grasp with haste. Now that she had finally gotten the picture she needed Ino to get out of the room for a moment.

"So, um now that you satisfied your curiosity I should be going now." Sakura said as she walked out the door and into the hallway. Until she realized that Ino was left alone in her bedroom, in her closet.

"INO, get away from that dress."

"It's ugly, it needs to be burned!"

"Naruto gave that to me!"

"Exactly!"

* * *

><p>'How the hell did I end up here?' Sakura thought to herself as she walked through Kohona's local mall next to her friend Ino.<p>

"Hey, she's really pretty."

"Yeah, she's hot!"

Sakura noticed the whispering behind her, turning around she saw a relatively handsome man with blond hair standing next to a man with brown hair standing next to him. Blushing, Sakura shyly smiled back at the boys for their comment causing the blond to redden in the face and hide behind the brown hair. She really was never going to get a date if the guys she was interested in were scared of her for no reason.

"Why don't guys like me?" Sakura said in depressed fashion. Why did Ino get dates but not her? She thought about it and thought about it and wondered what the heck she did to deserve this. She is not going to be alone.

"You just keep telling yourself that and you'll never get a date." Ino said not looking at Sakura but the new hat that had just came in for the season. Hats didn't complain about their problems when their friend just had a hangover in the morning. "Maybe it's the hair, or the shoes, or maybe its Itachi."

Yes, Itachi had been dragged along with Deidara on this emergency shopping trip for shoes and make-up. Apparently to Ino, Itachi had her 'great legs' and her cousin had 'a pretty face', I mean really. What more could a man what to be complimented for.

"I knew I should have brought along Neji, he doesn't glare at every other human being that looks at you Sakura." Ino said as she ran through the racks of clothing. "Plus he has-"

"-marvelous bone structure for blush, I know Ino." Sakura said in a disappointed voice. She had found out that the boys dressed him up like that in her place from Sasuke. She had apologized to him multiple times a day for at least a week before he offered to take her to dinner later on in the week. Who knew bruising a man's pride would get her a date, a 'friendly' date but it would do.

"Hold up Sakura." Ino said with a raspy voice as she attempted to yell in a whispered tone. She held her arm out to stop the rest of the tired party behind her. "Fangirls, at 5 o'clock."

Sakura, Deidara and Itachi didn't even have time to observe their surroundings before Ino dragged them all into a nearby apartment store to their left. Sakura closed her eyes to avoid seeing the probable chaos that Ino was pulling her towards. She winced when pulled into a changing room with Deidara and Itachi in a similar position in the stalls next to her. She opened her eyes and saw Ino's finely manicured hand wiggling a blue dress top towards her.

"Ino, now is not the time to be thinking about clothes." Sakura hissed out trying to get out of the locked stalls. She was starting to feel very cramped there. "Ino, open the door."

* * *

><p>"Do you have the dress on?" Ino asked as she leaned against the door where Sakura had been changing in.<p>

"Yes."

Opening the door, Sakura came out breathing heavily and in a blue shirt that had ruffles on the side. Ino squealed with glee as Sakura inwardly face palmed and proceeded to open the doors where the two boys were crammed together in. Deidara immediately came out of his stall in a pink shirt and black skirt. Itachi came out in a plain black dress.

Although in different ways, both looked pissed.

"Oh you three look so cute~" Ino gushed over their outfits and praised herself for they looked fabulous.

Now come on, we have to get you two in make-up as she dragged the two boys in a death lock with Deidara seeming to struggle but Itachi had given up the minute he got into that dress. Yeah, his spirit was almost completely crushed.

When they got into the boutique Ino almost immediately stormed out. There was a camera crew there, shooting a news story on some model's fake favorite places to shop. If word got out that Itachi was in the dress, the Uchiha name would be destroyed, their pride would be mush. So what was Ino's solution?

Get Sakura and Itachi out of their and ditch her cousin.

For the third time today Ino dragged Sakura into the women's bathroom with Itachi.

with Itachi.

with Itachi.

Ino thought they were safe until a female newscaster came in and ino shoved Itachi and Sakura into the bathroom stall. And the newscaster proceeded to walk up to it and open the door. Sakura's eyes bulged and Itachi stayed behind her trying to shield his face. WHen the newscaster peeked in Sakura could only say one thing that came to her mind to distract the woman.

"Welcome to Narnia."


End file.
